Life of Cora Lestrange
by Cistal Pistal
Summary: I'm not who you think I am. I'm not who I thought I was. I am the product of the worst love affair ever, and now I'm the worst product to be born in the history of both the gods and wizards. Maybe even worse than Tom Riddle, because I'm the impossible girl. I hate being a freak. This is the story of how I lived, how I loved, how I came to be here, and how I died.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own a thing, other than the main character.**

Let me start off by saying I never asked to be what i am. I mean, who would ask to be a freak, in both the worlds that she was born into? Definitely not me.

My name is Cora Lestrange. I am 15 years old, and for most of my life i thought Tom Riddle was my father. And in all honesty, a part of me wanted that to be true after I found out who my real father was. And when i say that, I don't mean because i idealize him or anything. I think he was a sick bastard who made me on my period look sane. I just don't like being a freak in both worlds, especially my worlds.

I have red hair. Yes, I have red hair. Apparently, my dad decided to dress up like a fisherman with red hair and green eyes. So, I look like him, but with wavy hair and a curvy figure (where I got curves from is unknown to me). I'm 5'5 and 125 pounds, with a English accent and a give them hell attitude. At Hogwarts, I have little to no friends. My teachers flinch whenever I approach there desk, and my mom basically told me since day one I was scum on the earth. I haven't exactly the best of life, as you can see.

My mom ruined my life just by being my mom. I'm an outcast in school,because everyone believes I'm evil and a Voldermort worshiper. Even though I made it very clear to everyone, including the hat that sorted me into my house (which is Gryffindor) that I didn't acknowledge Bellatrix as my mother, everyone still scooted over at the table to make it look like they had no room for me to sit. The first couple of weeks, it was almost unbearable. But considering I was ignored by my mother the same way, I got used to it.

The only person I've been close to my whole life was professor McGongall. My first day of my first year, she walked up to me and personally gave me a tour of the castle, and since then I've ate all my meals in her office with her.

I suppose I should tell you who my real father is. Well, his name is Zeus, and I've literally never met or talked to him. Yes, like the Zeus with the lighting bolts and the really bad anger management classes (I'll explain later). Now can you see how I have the worst of both worlds? I mean, my mom is the freak who destroyed the wizarding world, and my dad is the freak who tour the gods apart. I really won the lottery with my parents.

Anyways, how did I find out about my spectacular famous parents? Well, its one of those really weird times when your life just freezes and you don't know what to do so you kinda go along with everything.

The date was September 6th, 2026. I was at my Summer home in Ireland, A decent sized Victorian mansion off the beach when I heard a huge pounding on my front door. My mother has this thing about house elves being the only ones aloud to open doors, so naturally I opened the front door just to be nearly swallowed whole by this giant Football helmet wearing guy ( I later discovered it was just the mist covering my eyesight.) And thanks to my fast reflexes, I was able to slide out of the way before it could grab me. The thing decided that it was invited inside and that it could help itself to destroying the furniture, which upset me because it destroyed my comfy blue chair. We ended up fighting until I took a knife from mu robe and stabbed it in the throat ( to much blood for my liking, honestly) which turned out fine, because it dissolved into dust about two seconds after I stabbed it.

Okay, I wish thats how it happened. The truth is he barged into the room and my mother had to come and save me. But if anybody asks me how I found out, that's what i tell them. And then I got the same lecture I always get when opening the front door, only now I kinda agree with her. The front door can be very, very dangerous.

The worst part is i almost wish that the thing did kill me, because then i wouldn't have to deal with my life.

Anyway, this is my story after i was attacked. This is the story of how I lived, how I loved, and how I died.

This is the story of an impossible girl with an impossible life.

Enjoy, but not my pain.

Enjoy knowing that I've chosen to share my story with you.

Don't say i didn't worn you.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own any of the charecters, except for Cora and Jacob**

I stepped out of the car, taking in the sight. I wasn't really impressed, considering it was just a bunch of woods. I knew I had to walk a bit to get to camp half-blood, but it was just a long walk and I honestly didn't feel like doing it. I mean, I was jet lagged from the exaughsting plane ride (my mother actually made me ride a muggle plane because she said I'd be safest in my fathers sky's) which is almost impressive. She put me first over her prejudice ways ( makes me wonder whaat she had planned.) But the plane went smoothly, and i didn't die, so i don't thin her plan was death.

My biological father obviously didn't want me dead either, becaus ehere i was, about to enter a indirect part of his world.

You know in movies where they have this magical feeling when they see who the other parent really is? Well, in the real world, that moment never happens. Because as i was walking through the woods, all i could think was how upset I was with Zeus for making me walk all this way for a stupid camp, and that if I ever met him i'd certainly make it very clear that i don't have parents, just a egg donor that fed me and a sperm doner that was an idiot for sleeping with Bellatrax.

Eventually, after about a mile hike, I came across the arch that read 'camp half blood'. Deciding I didn't want to go in just yet, I sat down, took out a bottle of soda, and started taking my sweet time drinking it. If I was being perfectly honest, I wasn't ready to face my fate yet. All I wanted was five minutes of peace, and I got them. Then I heard a really loud, Angry roar in the distance and I decided it was time to hal ass to Camp Half Blood. Literally, I didn't stop running until I tripped down a hill even though I had been saftley within the wards. I was all to familliar with that howl, the football thingamagiger.

When I saw the actual camp, I was expecting people to stay ten feet away from me. But what I got in return was a couple of weird looks, a few nods, and some knife throwing freaks who decided my head was the perfect target.

" Oh my Zeus, are you okay?" a guy with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes said, flashing a flirty smile, jogging up to me. I found him to be really attractive, but that still didn't compenslate for the fact he threw a dangerous, sharp object at my face.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I would prefer not to be in mortal danger every ten godamnn seconds, but i'm bloody peachy, thanks to your amazing aiming skills." I snapped at him, rather annoyed with his aproach to me. "You just threw a knife at me, you can't just appologize and expect me to fall in love with your smile."

Looking back, those words were a mistake, considering I was going to be stuck with him all summer. He laughed.

" Guess your one of those tough girls, huh? Well, I don't mind a challenge, sweetheart. You new here?" he asked, with that stupid smile of his.

" None of your buisness" I replied, turning to walk away.

" Well, it is my buisness, considering that I'm the main tour giver around here. So tell me, know who your godly parent is?" He asked, swinging his arm around me, guiding me in the direction I hope were supposed to be going in.

" I'd prefer not too say." I replied, shrugging his arm off.

It apeared as if he wasn't used to being rejected, because it was clear that for a second he didn't know what to do with his arm.

" Well, I kinda need to know, in order for me to show you where your cabin is." He said, deciding to put his hands in his pockets, falling in step with me. . It was then that I got a good look at him.

He was around 6'2, and he was wearring jeans and a fitted shirt that you could see how defined his mucles were. (Why do the cute guys have to be assholes?) He had an american accent, so he was obviously from here. He had a nice almond eye shape, and his eye color was this havel color with a little yellow swirl. He flipped his almost white hair out of his face, and it was then that I realized he was probably gay. I mean, arn't all the gay guys attractive in America?

" Are you gay?" I asked, simply because I was curious.

" What?" Hr asked, chuckling.

" You heard me." I replied'

" No, I'm not gay." He replied, starting to laugh. "Why?"

" I was just curious" I said. Just then, we reached an area where there were over twenty cabins in a circle around this statue. The place was crowded too, like with over a hundred kids.

" Who's your parent?" The guy asked me.

" It's... ummm... Zeus?" I sorta whispered.

" What? I can't hear you, sweetheart." He said, stepping closer to me.

"Zeus." I said, slightly louder.

" Really? Me too! Were sibilings!" He stated, a goofy smile on his face.

It was then that is decided fate really did hate me. I mean, there's this goegeous guy and he has an okay personality, but he turns out to be my long lost brother. The other horrible part? The fact that he knows he's attractive tells me he probably gets around, if you catch what I mean.

My brother is a man whore and I find him attractive. Can life get any more weirder?

He showed me to a cabin with the letter 1 on it, and I was suprised to find out that there wasn't anybody it it. There was only three beds, and only one of them had been slept in recently. The room itself was mostly bare, with a rather large closet and a huge bathroom. And let me tell you, that bathroom was to die for. The bathtub was huge, and it was even sepereated into a different room so you could take a bath with privacy. The shower could've fit both me, the guy, and that football player thingy, and there were five sinks.

"I never caught your name." The guy said, making Cora jump a little. She had forgotten all about him.

"Oh! I'm Cora." I replied.

"I'm Jacob. Welcome to cabin 1" Jacob said, ruffiling my hair and smirking. " Today you can do whatever you want, but tommorrow I take you too meet Chiron."

If I only knew that not everyone was so acceptible and this place would be worse than hogwarts, I would'nt have fallin asleep that night.

As the saying goes, 'Let the games begin'


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry guys. I've had a very busy couple pf weeks. I'm in high school and i work full time hours plus im in AP classes. I literally have no time.**

 **I am so sorry.**

 **I do not own anyone except Cora and Jacob.**

That night I took a bath and let me tell you, that was the best desicion I had ever made. Have you ever felt like maybe you could maybe be safe in all the chaos? Because being able to relax for once without my mother griping at me was excatly that for me. Oh, and Jacob never rushed me to get out. I must of been in that bath for 3 hours and i never heard a peep from him.

When I finally did decide to join the rest of the world, it wasn't really my desicion. You'd think, 'oh hey, a camp full of half gods. the bath water must stay hot for however long you need it too!' But no, this was not the case. Life, huh? Even water hates me.

Anyway, I decided to atleast give this place a shot. I mean, if nobody found out about my other life, this place might not be that bad.

The next mourning when I woke up I felt completly refreshed. I didn't even have a nightmare about drowning squirles (it's terrible, believe me). Nor did I see any screaming mothers, telling you too clean your room or some bs like that. What I did see was a lovley little cabin thing with bunks and a hot as hell guy coming out of the bathroom... with only a freaking towl.

"Good mourning, sleeping beauty" He said, smirking at me.

"Isn't their some sort of dress code?" I snapped, moving my covers to cover my t-shirt (I might have gone to bed and a t-shirt and underwear... awkward)

"Probably" he said, leadind up against the wall, with a godamn smirk on his face.

"Whatever. turn around so i can get dressed" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Your a pig. Look the other fucking way." At this point, i was wishing my wand wasn't in my purse.

"But you still think I'm attractive."

"ye- wait, what!?"

He laughed and ran into the bathroom, probably getting dressed.

That son of a bitch. I'll murder him.

I decided to take the couple minutes that I had to get dressed. I put on a red t-shirt and shorts that made my legs look like they actually exsisted. I put on some eye-liner and mascara, then brushed my hair. Then, I sat down on my bed and started reading a book. And I'll be damned, a fucking 30 minutes later he walked out.

"What took you so long? Some of us need the bathroom too." I said, walking over too the bathroom door, which happened to be right next too him.

"Looking this hot doesn't come naturally"

I snorted. "Your concieted."

"And attractive".

This guy...

"WIll you just get out of my fucking way?'

"I don't think that is in my best interest"

I tried to shove past him, and thankfully he stepped out of the way, but noy before grabbing my waist and rubbing it.

my reaction? I punched him.

"Your fucking gross. I'm your sister. Leave me the fuck alone"

I slamed the bathroom door, slightly pissed. Who the fuck does that? (I will admit, i was proud that I saw his nose bleed a little)

I took a long shower, and when I got out, I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I left the bathroom to find him sitting on his bed, with another guy in the room.

"Hey Cora, this is Henry."

Henry was about 6ft even, wIth brown hair and blue eyes. Cute, but not to die for cute.

"Hey, what's up?" Henry said.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood to deal with either one of the twats.

"Nothing. Are you going to show me to whoever I'm sopposed to meet or nah?"

"Nah. Henry here will. I have an emergency meeting that came up."

"Okay." I looked at Henry "Can we go then?"

"Sure." He replied. I headed for the door, and he hooked his arm around mine. I tried to pull away, but he just looked at me odly.

"Your new here, but it's considered rude to not properly escort somebody who is kinda roalty."

"Then what's his problem?" I replied, attidtued in my voice, while snatching my arm away.

"Not a people person?" He said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Plus, he's kinda roalty too."

"Cut the bullshit. Were not royalty, i know the history of people who were the children of the big three."

"Okay, you caught me. The truth is, I'm from england, so it's kinda natural." He said, smiling at me.

"Whatever. Let's just see this guy."

It turns out, 'this guy' just happened to be a horse. And a guy.

"I've been waiting for you" He said, smiling at me.

"Okay?"

"We need to talk. Alone."

He said this and pointedly looked at Henry. Thankfully, Henry got the hint and left.

" I know about your situatuion, Miss Lestrange. And I want to make it very clear that I will not allow magic inside of my camp, unless it is a life or death situation. This of course, is for both yours and the other students saftey."

" Yeah, I know all about the magic rule. I read the letter."

I really hated people like him. The type who think they know everything, that can control everything. He couldn't ever undestand what it was like, dealing with the life of stress and knowing that your very own exsistence defied the laws of nature. I wasn't going to ever be free, I realised. There was always going to be someone to tell me wat to do, how to act, and even what to wear. Okay, maybe not the last one, but still.

"Good. The we can get on to more pressing matters" Chiron said, sitting down (Which was insanley weird)

But the weirdest part? Literally nothing could've prepared me for what was coming next. Not his sentance, not the following week, or even the following day. I had been happy, knowing i got away from hell. But I had justed stepped into another one.

"Your life is in danger"


	4. Chapter 4

**The only sucky thing about working full time hours and being in AP classes is the fact you have no time to do one of the few things you really, really enjoy. LIke writing.**

 **I love writing, but because of my schedule, I don't have time for my family anymore, let alone tings I love. So I'm so sorry guys, I'm trying to update fast. But life gets in the way. A lot. Anyway, Here's the next chapter.**

 **Sorry it takes weeks.**

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I responded, completly blanking out.

"Your life is in sever danger, and I believe you can guess why."

"Ummmmm... Possibly because your not informing me what is so dangerous?"

He had the bloody nerve to laugh.

"Your a unknown object to the gods. Even though Zeus is your father, the other gods and godesses believe you are a threat. At the same time, you have your other world, whch also believes your a threat. On both sides, you have a great advantage, and a great disadvantage. But that isn't going to save you. Nobody really as control over you, so their terrified of what you might be capable of. Half god, with magical power. You could be very, very dangerous. Or, you could be very, very useful. But that's where the problem is, nobody knows. And so everybody is going to assume the worst, and their going to aim to kill you."

"I really don't know what to say to that. You act like it's a new thing, being a threat to everybody. Before I found out about this, I was the daughter of one of the most feared withches in the world. She loved a man who killed uggles for fun, because he never got love from his mom. She still follows him blindly, even though he's dead. My whole life, I've faced people who never thought I could become a decent person. I never had any friends because of this. Because of her. And that's okay, because I became who I am because of that. I learned to not care what people think, an that your not who you are because of your parents. Your whoever you choose to be. If I'm in as much danger as you say I am, It's not gonna be any different than my every day life. And if it is, I'll deal with it, like I have since the day I was born. Anything else?"

"I don't know if you're stupid, or if your too brave for your own good." A voice said, from the door.

There was a guy standing there. I had never seen him before, butt he had the type of looks about him that he wasn't used to being ignored. He stood with and authoritative ora around him; like he could lead a entire world and it not bug him. He was really tall, around 6'5 with black hair and a weird combinaion of blue-green eyes. From his voice, he was british. He wore tight jeans and a tight black t-shirt, and I knew he's beenhere for awhile, because he was really in shape. I was almost jealous (and maybe attracted, but that soon diminished), because he had the type of body you'd expect a warrior to have.

"How about we agree that it's none of your buisness, and you let us move on to something even more important? Without your presence?" I said, looking back at the other person-thing.

He just kind of looked at the other guy and said "Is she for real?"

"Cora, meet Bailey. He's the son of Percy Jaclson, Descandant of Poisidon."

"Ohh, so your a rairity too huh?" I said, a bit of sarcasm seeking through my voice.

"You're cute if you think you have the right to kick me out of the room. I'm actually in charge of training you, so I'm gonna need to know what I'm up against. And don't worry, I already know about your other life." He smiled at me, and I never felt so infuriated in my whole life.

"You may think that you have me all figured out, but let's be clear about one thing. By the end of this month, I'll be going back to school. Hopefully, I'll never come back here. I'll forget your arrogent personallity and the whole 'everybody has to be perfect and fit or else there going to die" persona, and you'll live your whole life fighting monsters. so I don't give a fuck about what you have to say or what ever your training you'll be teaching me."

"Really? We'll see about that." He turned around and left, with another smirk in my direction.

"Is he always that insufferable? I asked.

"He is the son of Percy. I'm afraid he let the fame go to his head."

"Which one?" I grumbled, under my breath.

I thik he ignored my comment.

"How did you like Your first night here?"

"Better than most first nights."

"Yeah, I have some advice. Henry, your cabin mate, his a little... Crazy. I'd suggest you find friends here, fast. Or else Henry will drive you insane, and you've meet the other person your being forced to spend time with." Chiron said, obviously letting me know it was about time to go.

I stood up, givig him a small smile.

I had a feeling it was going to be a long month.

"There's one more thing." Chiron said.

"Yes?"

"You're father would like an audience with you, tomorrow."

There was a eery silence in the room.

"What!?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, because I know I am going to be busy as hell these next couple of weeks, I've decided to take a week off. I expect two or three more chapters will be posted.**

 **Reviews, advice, anything would be greatly welcomed.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

Have you ever had one of those mornings where it's like, nobody knows you? Like, even your facorite color. Nobody knows.

Or one of those mornings where a really atractive guy, who is too arrogant for his own well being, tries to tell you everything your doing wrong in simple knife throwing?

Even one of those mornings where you can't find a godamn toothbrush!?

If I was to be honest, my morning was probably going horribly because I was stressed out about meeting my sperm doner. I mean, who wants to meet the guy who let the vrazy, muggle killing mom raise there kid?

The even weirder part? I seriously could not figure out what to wear. I didn't want him to judge me, but it's not like he even had the right too judge me.

This is how the morning went out.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I woke up to a startiling loud noise. I sat stairght out of bed, thinkng their was something wrong and I had to get out. Then I realised it was that horrible alarm clock. I decided that the alarm clock was going to have to be destroyed, and soon.

Stumbiling to the bathroom, I grabed my hair brush and ran it through my hair. I honestly didn't want to brush my hair, I wish I could just wave my wand and have it come out perfectly straight and pretty. But, having sucky ass parents does that to you. I hopped in the shower and got myself all clean and smelling good, and I out on some skinny jeans and a deathnote tank top, with black flats. Next, I brushed my teeth. I wasn't prepared to face the day.

I left the bathroom, ready to face the day. At least, I was trying to be.

The insufferable prick was already knocking on my door, so i did the 'polite thing' and invited him in so I could get a few more things.

"Where's your roomate?" Baliey asked.

"He decided to leave before he could have the liberty of your presence." I replied, grabbing my wand and putting it in my purse. "I'm ready to leave".

He walked me though a weird area, with forest and knife throwers and obsticale courses. We reached a clearing, sort of a cliff like area that had a great over veiw of the lake. Their were a lot of people their, the majority of them using swords and swinging them as if to kill everybody that was in front og them.

"This is where your training will be today. I want to see how you react on the obstical course first, and then i'll show you how to use a sword, and we will fight. Any objections"? Bailey asked.

"Yeah, how about I have a wand and I can just curse the bastards who try to hurt me?"

"That might work in your other world, but in this one, monsters might laugh at you if you pull out a stick and point it at them"

"Whatever" I said, rolling my eyes and walking towards the beginning of another form of hell.

The first step to the course was to climb up a pole. Which, for a girl who has never worked out a day in her life, it was like walking with only your nose. Freaking impossible, on so many levels. I tried, and failed, 5 times before Bailey stepped in and showed me a nice trick in it, which barly helped. Then, I had to run on a bunch of logs, whish seemed ridiculous to me. That part was pretty easy. Then came the rope course, which looked easy, but hanging thirty feet above the ground with no net to catch you is pretty scary.

I finally, when it was time for Bailey to teach me the art of the sword, my arms were so freaking swore. I literally could barley lift my arms, let alone a sword.

"Your statue is all wrong, your whole middle section is left ungarded and out in the open. Another demigod would have you dead in a second. Here, stand like this" He put his hand on my waist and turned me slightly to the left, and showed me how to hole the sword so i could fight better.

"You ready?" He asked me. " We have to make this quick, so you can have your audience with Zeus."

"Fine, but make sure you kill me first."

We walked to the middle of the feild, and faced eachother. He was the first to attack.

He swung to my right, trying to throw of my balence. I counteracted by moving left, spinning, and blocking his sword. He then went for a disarming tactict, rotating my sword about. We continued like this for about five minutes, before he had me pinned by the throat.

I was panting so hard, and soar all over. I threw down my sword, gasping for air.

"You were.. really good! most people get cuts and bruises their first time. That was incredible, Cora!" Bailey said, patting me on my back.

I dismissed his praise, because it was then that I realised that I had fifteen minutes efore I had to leave for mt. Olympus. I ran back to my caban, Stressing over how to look presentable. I mean, I have never even heard a tiy detail about what my dad was like, how was i supossed to know what to wear?

I decided with black jeggings and a loose tank top with a cover up top anf black boots. Then, I walked to where CHiron told me to meet him. He was already there.

"You ready?" He asked me.

"Maybe? Is this outfit okay?" I feel like they expect there kids to dress extremly moderatly" I replied, my emotions over welming me.

"You're fine. They don't care about clothes."

We started walking to the arch that told us we were no longer protected from the barrier, and I took a deep breath and walked across.

'Zeus, here I come.' I thought.

About twenty minutes later, We arived at the empire state building. I couldn't believe that mount Olypus was located their, but sure enough, the golden elevator thingamubobo took us there.

It was beautiful, with the huge buildings. the structer was really well built, and it was very spacious and open.

"Your father invited you to his house, actually. I'll show you the way." Chiron said.

He took me to the biggist, probably most ipresssive mansion there. It was five stories high, and the arches twere twirling around eachother. You could here tow distinct voices arguing inside, and I couldn't deny that I knew it was about me.

I decided to not knock and just walked in, yelling out "I'M HOME" on the way in. the voices shut up and wallked towards the intrance room.

"Hello, Cora. My name is Hera, and Zeus wil be here in a few minutes" Said a huge, gorgeous woman.

"Okay?" I said, not really sure what to do with myself.

"Can we have a chat? Just you and I?" she asked me, glancing at Chiron.

"No problem Hera." Chiron replied. Before he left though, he made sure to whisper to me to 'be careful'.

"I want to know what exactly your intentions are" Hera said, looking at me.

"I intened to go ack to the world I was born in and leave this whole mess behind me. Not to play these silly games you all have invented" I replied, rolling my eyes.

Just then, a man entered, and to be honest, I'm glad he did because I'm pretty sure Hera would'velokilled me.

"Helo, Cora. I'm Zeus." He said, looking pointedly at Hera to leave.

She got the hint.

"I know you hate me and this mess, but it's not going to end. You're destiny begins in this very room." He said, trying to intimidate me.

"Yeah, when I walk out of this room" I replied.

"Actually, You're going ot save the worlds. The mortal, the wizarding, and the godly world".

"And what drugs are you on?" I replied, feeling faint.

"You're the chosen one."


End file.
